Once upon a time
by frodo16424
Summary: Faramir tells a bedtime tale


AU. Definitely non-canon.

Ch 1 Storytime

Golden light spilled from doors and windows of Meduseld, the Golden Hall at Edoras. Éomer King was hosting a feast for the ambassadors of trade from outlying kingdoms who wished to trade with Rohan. In attendance as well were Lothíriel Queen, wife of Éomer; King Elessar and Queen Arwen of Gondor; and Faramir and Éowyn, the Lord and Lady of Emyn Arnen.

Eldarion, son of Aragorn and Arwen and Elboron, son of Faramir and Éowyn had accompanied their parents and were visiting with Elfwine, son of Éomer and Lothíriel.

The three youngsters wanted to be at the feast, but instead were sent to the playroom. They were unhappy but knew better than to gainsay their parents. However, Faramir had whispered to them that he would, as soon as possible, bring them treats from the banquet. He also had promised them a story. "Don't tell anyone. It will be our secret," he whispered as the boys eagerly nodded.

Arwen and Éowyn were somewhat startled when their sons bid them good evening and left without whining. Lothíriel joined them, saying, "Elfwine behaved rather oddly. He went to his room without complaint. I wonder if he is well."

Just then their husbands joined them. Faramir, overhearing his cousin, stated, "If you wish, I will see if all is right." Aragorn raised an eyebrow at his steward, but Faramir rather pointedly ignored the King.

"Perhaps I should also go," said Aragorn. "I believe you should stay here," replied Arwen sweetly. "Yes, meleth nin", he meekly replied.

As Faramir turned, he gave a quick grin to Aragorn. Upon exiting the hall, the Steward took a tray of pastry, a pitcher of fruit drinks, and four glasses. Making his way to the playroom, he chuckled as he remembered the wager he and Aragorn had made earlier.

That afternoon:

The two friends, a King and his steward, had returned from riding. Having stabled their horses, they went to where Faramir and Éowyn were staying. Éowyn was leaving as they entered. "Do not forget, there will be a feast tonight. After, there will be singing and dancing. We all will be attending," she told them.

Aragorn held his tongue until they heard the door shut. He then let loose an elven curse that made Faramir raise an eyebrow. Looking at his friend, he asked, eyes dancing with laughter, "Can one really do that?"

Aragorn opened his mouth, then shut it. He finally admitted, "I am really not sure. I learned it from Elladan." Faramir merely shook his head.

"I wonder if there is any excuse for me to not attend tonight," mused the king, looking out over Edoras. "I would rather just stay here."

"I know of no excuse you could use, my Liege," replied Faramir. Suddenly, a wicked little smile appeared on his face. Looking at the King, he said, "I wager I will be able to leave the gathering with the blessings of the ladies." He paused, waiting for the king to agree. The king said nothing, merely glaring at his steward. "What? No? Ah, I see! You know I will win, therefore you wish not to lose."

Faramir laughed as Aragorn growled, "I will take your wager, Prince, just to see you lose. Our wives will see that we do not leave."

Returning to the present, Faramir entered the room where the youngsters were staying. Their faces lit up when they saw Faramir with the tray of pastries. They took the glasses and the tray from him, setting the articles on the desk.

Faramir told them, "Let us put all the beds together, then we can all enjoy our own feast." He was almost trampled as the three boys raced to push the beds into one big bed. Elfwine looked at the bed, then said, "Uncle Fara, there are not enough pillows. We need more."

All agreed, but where would they find more? "Do you know of any pillows we could use, Elfwine?" asked Eldarion.

After thinking for a minute, came the answer, "Aye, I know of some we can use. Eldarion, will you assist?"

As the door closed, Elboron turned to his father. "Adar, Eldarion and Elfwine are in need of comfort. They are lonely."

Faramir said, "I see. I have an idea. I'll need your help." As he told Elboron of his idea, Elboron smiled, looking forward to making his friends happy.

The two were back in a short time, their arms full of pillows - all shapes and sizes. There were some that Faramir recognized as being in the King's study.

After putting the pillows in the bed, Faramir, having shed his court robes, crawled to the middle of the bed and the three friends surrounded him. It seemed as though a huge nest had been dropped into the middle of the room.

As Faramir propped himself up, Elfwine and Eldarion sat on either side, while Elboron lay with his head on his father's legs.

Faramir put his arms around the two boys, and with a wink to Elboron, began to speak. "Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived an Elf named Grumpytoes."


End file.
